The Kiss Of A Vampire
by magiabruxa
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo woke up from a nightmare one night only to find out it was real! How will they cope with the world if the vampires who bit them three years ago return to claim waht is there's?(SS) (ET)
1. Default Chapter

As the two girls walked through the forest they where unaware of the eyes watching them from the trees. A noise inturupeted their talk. Turning they saw two figures standing in the darkness. "Innocent blood....." (E+T) (S+S)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They watched in silence as the two girls walked through the park. The auburn haired one played with a yellow lab as she walked. While the other with a black lab.  
  
"Such innocent blood...Shall we take them?" His blue eyed friend smiled and nodded. "I shall have the one with the black lab."  
  
They understood each other as they made their ways to the two preys they had tonight. As if upon hearing them both girls turned. Smiling like the wolf he was he said in a mere whisper. "Innocent blood..."  
  
To both of the mens surprises the girls did not stay standing there very long. They had made there way out of the park and where running along side their dogs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sakura's POV  
  
We turned around to see two men looking down at us. One whispering Innocent blood. Yep......I would call him a weirdo!  
  
As they grinned among themselves I glanced at Tomoyo's watch and noticed what time it was! And aparently so did she as we both headed towards the bar.  
  
"We'll worry about those men later! First we have to get to that bar!" I nodded in agreement and headed to our destination.  
  
~Inside~  
  
"Now I would like to welcome our singers Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji!" We ran onto the stage with our pets still with us! "Yeah....um.... 1,2,3, GO!"  
  
Tomoyo played the piano and I played the guitar. It was a funny site to see when your holding two yellow labs!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Vamps. POV  
  
We followed the girls to see them enter a small bar. "Shall we Eriol." He smiled evily and we both walked in. A angelic voice filled our ears as we sat down.  
  
"Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming, Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights! Oh, how I long for a deep sleep dreaming. The goddess of imaginary light!"  
  
Taking a seat we spotted where the beautiful music was coming from. The musis was from none other then the girls! The auburn haired sang while the other played piano.  
  
"In my field of paper flowers, And candy clouds of lullaby! I lie inside myself for hours, And watch my purple sky fly over me...."  
  
Her eyes widened in shock as she saw us sitting there. Waiting for them. For their blood. No one had gotten away from us. ever!  
  
"I linger in the doorway, Of alarm clock, screaming monsters, calling my name. Let me stay. Where the wind will whisper to me! Where the raindrops as their falling tell a story! If you need to leave the world you live in, May you head down and stay a while. Though you may not remember dreaming, Something waits for you to breath again!"  
  
Smiling I stood with my dear cousin and headed towards the back. The blood of the innocent would be ours tonight!  
  
"In my field of paper flowers!, And candy clouds of lullaby! I lie inside myself for hours, And watch my purple sky fly over me!"  
  
~~Normal POV~~  
  
The girls left the stage as fast as they had got on. "So....let's go home..." Tomoyo nodded but then stood frozen in place as Sakura kept walking.  
  
"Tomoyo what wrong? It looks like you saw a- HOE!" Sakura ran into someone and felt herself impact on the grass( They are already halfway home!). "Well, well. Look what I have ran into Eriol."  
  
The one called 'Eriol' smiled and offered his hand. Sakura, being in one of her bad moods stood up angrily and yelled at the man.  
  
"Watch where you are going you jerk!" Tomoyo held her friend down and said a phrase that made Sakura freeze. "Two men in park..."  
  
Her eyes where shortly covered with anger instead of fear as she glared at them. "Why are you following us!" Eriol looked at the Syaoran (If you didn't know it was him let me say, DUH!) with a smirk.  
  
"You see. We need food." Tomoyo almost laughed at Sakura's face if it weren't for the situation. "So! Go buy some!"  
  
Both men smiled and tried to put their hands out when they where intersepted by a growl. "Touch us, and I swear I will let them go."  
  
Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's dog leash and said in a cold voice. "Stick'em." The dogs began to howl angrily and tried to bite the men.  
  
"Sakura, can't we just give them a couple dollars to go BUY food!" Sakura turned and then frustrated handed the dogs to Tomoyo. "Alright, here."  
  
As she reached her hand out to hand them a five dollar bill her grabbed her wrist not her money. "We don't eat your food. We drink blood." Sakura's eyes widend as the Syaoran wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"GET OFF ME!" Sakura turned to see both dogs cowaring and Tomoyo in the other mans grasp. "TOMO-" She was cut off when she felt breating on her neck.  
  
"This will only hurt for a little bit..." She felt two needles stick into her neck as she fell into the darkness.  
  
"These girls where feisty." Eriol picked Tomoyo and put her over his shoulder. "I'm keeping this one. She will be mine." Syaoran smiled and picked up Sakura as well. "Shall is this one. I love challenges."  
  
And with that, the boys disseapered carring two innocent girls. Soon from human to killing vampires. Or would the girls really be like that? 


	2. Change

Sakura awoke only to feel the biggest migrane she had ever had in her entire life! "Holy shi-" She was cut off with a males voice.  
  
"Now, now. Young ladys should not cuse. Drink this." Sakura felt a warm liquid going inside her mouth. But since she was stubborn she spit every drop out.  
  
"Screw you..." She was angry that someone was taking advantage of her. "Drink this or I will force you." Sakura smiled. She had got this person angry. "I would like to see you try."  
  
Sensing a hand coming to grab her nose Sakura jumped out of the bed. "So little girl can run." She heard his fast attempt to catch her out of guard but she back flipped. [Good! Cheerleading really does help!]  
  
Her eyes where closed and she listen to her surrounding trying to make out her surroundings. To her shock she found out he wasn't moving. Just standing somewhere. Opening her eyes she saw him sitting on the bed smirking.  
  
"You won't last long..." She looked at him confused, and to her disadvantage her question was answered. She fell to the floor clutching her stomach. It felt like a thousand swords where going through her.  
  
"Whats....whats happening..... to me..." She stuttered from the pain as tears fell from her eyes. The guy just sat there smirking. "Please....stop this pain...." She closed her eyes and fell to her side. "Please."  
  
He stood and told her to open her mouth. She responded with a shake of her head. No. "Women.." He kneeled next to her terrified form on the floor and held her nose. She could not keep her mouth shut for long and finaly let her air out.  
  
He poured the liquid down her mouth and rubbed her throat to make it wash down. Picking her up bridal style he quickly put her on the bed and stepped away. "AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He plugged his ears as he watched her tense up and grab her own body in despair. "Don't worry. Only your body is dying."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah!" Sakura sat up and looked around to find herself in her room. "Tomoyo!" Her best friend ran inside. Her hair a mess as if she had just woken up. "Tomoyo! I had a really bad dream!"  
  
"So did I! What was your's about?" Sakura explained to Tomoyo about the blood and the mand and how she had been forced to drink some type of liquid. "Sakura. I had the exact same dream."  
  
"Ah....who said it was a dream?" Both girls heads collided as they turned to face the voice. "Hoe! Ow!" "OW!" They didn't stay in that state for long as they saw who was standing in the doorway.... "Grap!" 


End file.
